


【日豹联文组】论一个演员的自我修养（pwp）·二

by 971544945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	【日豹联文组】论一个演员的自我修养（pwp）·二

给T’challa的这一个月对于他并没有缓冲的作用，只会让他越来越不知所措，那日进入后穴的假阳具鲜明的触感似乎还残留着，夜夜在入睡前扰乱他的心绪，甚至到了最后几天他只能羞耻又无奈地洗去床单上染上的液体。  
他开始怀疑自己是否选择了正确的道路，然而在看到那一纸契约后只能苦笑着认识到已经回不去了。  
拍摄那天T’challa的精神不是很好，第一个看出来的就是Erik，毕竟他从T’challa出现的那一刻视线便没挪开过，然而他却选择不提出来，这个样子的T’challa显得脆弱却诱人，相比起老牌男优的熟练到手到擒来的诱惑技巧，T’challa表现的就像一个刚刚入学的大学生，还没能从原先的环境中改变过来，让人萌生的比起保护欲更多的是施虐欲。  
听着工作人员的话乖乖脱好衣服的T’challa坐在一会要录像的大床上忐忑不安地等待着，他的目光不时随着来回走动的人转动着似乎在用这种方法缓解紧张，这让一直靠着门边的男人心情莫名变得很好。  
“那个，请问，我的搭档是...”T’challa咬了咬嘴唇还是没忍住问了出来。  
“留点神秘感会让你更敏感，小猫”不知什么时候Erik坐到了T’challa身边，手也不规矩地开始乱摸，然而T’challa却相比刚才的拘束已经放松了些。  
“是...这样么”T’challa手指又绞在了一起。

Erik低沉的声音喊了一声开始后，T’challa的眼睛也被蒙了起来，没了视觉连摄像机运行的声音都清晰的要命，唯独人的声音一点都没有了，T’challa胡乱地挥了挥手想要确认周围的环境，一双手抓住了他的。  
“放松，放松，我的小猫”是Erik，男人带着好闻的烟草味结结实实地压了上来，相接触的感觉让T’challa知道Erik也没有穿衣服，一个猜测在他脑中形成。  
“别猜了，让我直接告诉你吧”Erik的舌头沿着T’challa诱人的脖子开始一路留下痕迹，最后停在了被刺激到剧烈收缩的后穴，“我知道你们新人都有一种奇怪的雏鸟情节，总希望着第一次上自己的人再陪着你们之后的拍摄”  
“我可以满足你这一次，但是希望过了今天你要接受其他人”Erik鲜红的舌尖极具挑逗性的最后又舔了一下T’challa的后穴，手掌在他前面开始颤抖地立了起来的时候打在了浑圆的臀上，T’challa拼上了极大的忍耐力才没有被吓到跳起来。  
“题外话说这么多，我们进入正题吧”Erik的手恋恋不舍地抚摸着形状惊人的臀，决定不放过这一处，这个屁股太适合染上更诱人的颜色，于是接连的掌括接连落在了T’challa的屁股上，他再忍不住哀叫起来。  
“唔...痛，别..别打了”清脆的巴掌声之下T’challa的声音显得小的可怜，仔细听还带着一丝委屈的哽咽。  
“教你第一课，想让施虐者停下来就要学会取悦对方，而现在能取悦我的方法就是听着你的声音，大声地报数，十下我就停”  
“...唔啊”  
“听清楚了么”啪——  
“是的，Erik”这一下又重又响，T’challa却顾不得脸红了，那实在是太疼了。  
“叫我先生，我们还没那么熟”啪——  
“是的，先生”  
“开始报数”Erik高高抬起手掌。  
“一！”  
“很好”  
“...二，啊...”T’challa堪堪止住了自己伸向身后受伤处的手，Erik嘴角勾了起来，他越来越期待这个新人了。  
......  
等到十个数字全部报完，挨了真实数目已经可观的屁股红肿发烫，T’challa的身上也已经全是汗水，疼到麻木的地方让他已经不敢去触碰。  
蒙在眼睛上的黑布早已被自己泪水浸透的T’challa本以为自己可以得到一些时间休息，然而现实残酷的就像刚刚挨过的巴掌，他的气息还没喘匀，就有什么冰凉而黏稠的液体淋在了他的屁股上，大量的液体滑动流过他的整个屁股，更多的是集聚在两瓣丰满臀肉间的沟壑里，而这恰恰是男人的意思。  
带着散热功能的润滑剂只让T’challa轻松了一瞬，下一刻一直在他身后的男人的修长的手指不容置疑地破开了一直惊慌着收缩的穴口，大量的润滑剂给了男人极大的便利，从一指的数目长到三指只是几秒的时间。  
“跟我记忆里一样的紧”Erik轻笑着让手指进入到更深的地方，在T’challa紧张地吸紧时拍一下他的臀尖，却只能让这个小新手更紧张地越吸越紧。  
“好热啊，看来刚刚的热身运动做的很好”在T’challa隐隐约约觉得男人快要捅到更加不妙的地方的时候男人却毫不拖泥带水地抽出了手指。“不过还是给你降降温吧，不然太热我的小兄弟可受不了”  
“...你要做什么”很显然Erik不是大发慈悲放过了他，男人离开的脚步声只会让他意识到会有更叫不妙的事情会发生。  
“让你久等了”男人没多久就回来了，语气说不出的轻快，但是T’challa却越发地紧张起来，随着旁边床铺的下陷T’challa眼睛上一直恪尽职守的黑布被拿了下去，T’challa眨了眨被泪水浸的更加湿润的大眼睛，在他看到男人手里的东西后张到了最大。  
“我不要！”T’challa几乎是想也没想就想拖着身体逃跑，Erik仿佛看透他的意图一般在他动作前已经紧紧捉住了他的细腰，这让他一动不能动，惊慌中他的眼睛水光更甚，他回过头试图用眼神做出无声的请求。  
“第二课，不要在另一个男人面前露出这样的表情，如果你不想拍完一部片子之后一个星期都走不了路的话”Erik只用一只手就制止了他还想要挣扎的身体，被开拓过的后穴又被Erik的手指略显粗鲁地再次撑开，只是正常作乱的手指没多久就被拔了出去，有什么带着寒意的东西慢慢靠近。  
“不！——好凉”冰棍只探了一个头，T’challa就已经感受到了彻骨的寒意，可是想要向前爬开的动作早就被封死，他只能惊恐地看着本应该带来嘴巴满足的东西化身为可怕的器具进入到不应该进的地方。  
“好冷....放过我”整个冰棍进入的时候T’challa已经连哭都哭不出来了，只能像离水的鱼一样大口大口呼吸着，口水都流出来了也不自知的样子。这一切都被忠实的记录在了录像机中，这淫靡的一幕让空气中久久没有声音，身经百战的摄影师都变得呼吸粗重起来。更何况亲手造成这一切的男人。  
“抱歉抱歉，时间久了会没知觉的，我差点忘了”Erik再忍不住迅速抽出了冰棍，在被冻僵的可怜兮兮的穴口处响亮地亲了一口之后就迫不及待地让自己的小兄弟进入到了他想念了一个月的地方。  
“啊——”突然的进入让两个人同时叫出了声音，Erik感受到的是还没回复温度的温凉，T’challa感受到的是冰冷之后如同雪中送炭一般的温暖，说实话他们都不怎么好受，但是奇异的快感却不管不顾地慢慢冒了出来。  
“嗯...哈..啊啊”一天之内受了太多罪的身体很快就向着快感屈服了，T’challa的眼神已经不复清明，失神的样子说明了他已经完全沦陷在了欲望的深渊里，穴口也已经配合着他的意愿不停绞紧Erik的给予他快乐的肉棒。  
“你真是太棒了，T’challa”Erik的声音沙哑到不像话，他承认他也很久没有如此激动的时候了，这种直冲头顶的快感让他快要发狂，他几乎是愤恨地动作着，只因为自己不能连囊袋都捅的身下人的后穴里去，一时间整个屋子里又只剩下啪啪的剧烈交合声和床头不时磕在墙上的声音，Erik有些庆幸自己选的家具是最好的质量，不过这小小的分神很快就被抛到脑后去了，还有什么比操干一个极品的男人更值得注意的事情么。  
Erik不知射了多少次在T’challa的身上，T’challa一开始还能大声呻吟着回应，但是Erik每每看到T’challa一副被好好满足的样子就恨不能再提枪上阵一次，他也确实是这么干了，到后来T’challa体力再坚持不住了，沙哑着求饶吐出的声音满满全是哭腔的时候Erik都还在兴奋状态。  
到T’challa终于坚持不住昏了过去的时候Erik才恋恋不舍地停下来，看着T’challa满脸泪痕眼皮不安稳地颤抖着的样子他开始有些自责了，同时他也有些想不通，就算他正直壮年也早已过了毛头小子的冲动时期了，偏偏在遇到这个大了自己快要一轮的男人的时候仿佛又重新找回了那个精力无限的自己。  
影片最后给T'challa的特写是他满身都覆盖着精液的样子，每个地方都被无微不至地涂上了白浊的液体，巧克力色的肌肤上参差着白色的涂鸦，论谁看了都不会无动于衷，有人半真半假地把这称为一种叫精液沐浴的色情艺术。  
影片到此戛然而止，在场的工作人员目瞪口呆地看着他们的大导演抱着这个刚刚出道的男人进入了浴室，要知道帮男优清理可从来不在导演工作的范畴，何况Erik一副对待珍宝的小心翼翼的样子，直到浴室门在他们面前合上还有人没有反应过来。


End file.
